Accidently On Purpose
by Daughter of Horus
Summary: For someone to see you naked once seems like an accident. To get revenge by spying on them in return can only be deliberate. Polka/Chopin.
1. Accident

**Accident**

The first time was an accident.

Baroque Castle was an opulent place. The bedrooms were deeply carpeted and full of plush pillows, the food was rich and filling, and the bathrooms were made of marble. Polka was in one of those bathrooms, preparing for a bath. She shed her clothes, reaching for the bar of soap on the edge of the tub.

_Thank goodness for Prince Crescendo. I've been wanting to take a decent bath for a while._ She sniffed. _Actually, needing to take a decent bath._ She undid the ribbons on her long pigtails; clipping her hair up, she sank up to her waist in the warm water with a sigh of pleasure. "Mmm, wonderful…"

For several minutes, she soaked in the tub, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about nothing in particular (oddly, she found her mind wandering mostly in the direction of Frederic). Finally realizing that the water was cooling rapidly, she splashed water on her upper body and began to wash.

&&&&&&

She stretched to reach a spot between her shoulder blades. "Ow."_ Why is there always that one spot on your back that you can't reach? _A thought occurred to her, and she blushed brightly, glancing around. _I wonder if someone would help me…maybe… No, Frederic wouldn't do that. At least…_ She sighed. _At least, I don't think so…but sometimes he looks at me like…like…_

She shook her head, trying to banish her train of thought. _I shouldn't be thinking like that! He's much too old for me, and he would never be interested in me like that! But…_

Finishing her bath, she climbed out of the tub and pulled the stopper out. _I'm not going to think about that now. _She reached for a fluffy white towel and began to dry herself off.

"Polka?"

She screeched in shock and flung her towel around herself. Evidently, Frederic had been looking for her, for he now stood in the doorway with a hand clamped to his bleeding nose. "Sorry! I'm sorry! I was looking for you, and, well…I brought you your dinner and I _swear_ I knocked!"

He ran off, leaving Polka standing alone. She raised a hand to her face, feeling heat radiate from it. _Oh…! I can't believe it! He…he…and he was blushing…_ She dressed quickly, fingers trembling.

_I wonder…I wonder what would have happened if he'd stayed…_ She blushed, eyes sparkling. _Maybe one day I'll find out._

&&&&&&

Some time later, she will, and (remembering the way Frederic touched her) she will never look at herself in the mirror the same way again.


	2. On Purpose

**On Purpose**

The second time was on purpose.

Having finished her dinner, Polka left her room and strode down the marble hallway, trying very hard to look both completely innocent and as though she knew where she was going. (It wasn't working very well.)

_Frederic saw me naked…okay, I had a towel, but that hardly counts. I think I'll see if I can get even. If I can't, I'll just say…I wanted to thank him for bringing me dinner. Right. That should work._ She blushed brightly. _I can't believe I'm doing this…_

She came to a door that had been left slightly ajar and peered in. _Is this it?_ Her eyes widened at what she saw.

While she had been eating, it seemed as though Frederic had also gotten dinner and was now changing for bed. There was a bottle of wine on the table in addition to the fancy plate and silverware. From the way he was fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, she guessed he must have drank quite a lot, and she felt her face heat up as he shed his shirt. _He has…a nice body._

As he reached for his pants, she sucked in her breath. _A bit more than "nice" actually. Wow…_ Unfortunately, the door she was leaning against opened inwards, so as she pressed closer for a better view, it gave up its increasingly tenuous claim of being partially closed…

And flew open, causing her to all but fall into the room.

Frederic flinched backwards; she was disappointed to see him reaching for his shirt again as he asked, "Polka, what are you doing here?"

She sat up, blushing and stammering. "Umm…" _I was spying on you to get back at you for seeing me naked I think you're sexy please take me I'm yours!_

"S-sorry. I wanted to…" _Ravish you senseless!_ "…thank you for bringing me my dinner. So thank you I'll be going now bye!" She scrambled to her feet and raced out of the room, throwing her last words over her shoulder.

As he watched her leave, Frederic remembered her blushing face (and he was definitely _not_ going to think about any other part of her body, no way) and sat down hard on the edge of the bed.

_Now I remember why I got so drunk in the first place. I wonder what she would have done if I had asked her to stay…_

&&&&&&&

(Later, much later, he will find out. And after he does, his door will always be left just a little bit ajar.)


End file.
